Mas Amedda
Mas Amedda was a male Chagrian who served as the Vice Chancellor of the Galactic Republic during the administrations of Chancellors Finis Valorum and Palpatine. Amedda served during the Clone Wars and continued to serve under the self-proclaimed Emperor Palpatine as his Grand Vizier and one of the first members of the Imperial Ruling Council. Republic Service In the years prior to the invasion of Naboo, Mas Amedda served as a senator in the Galactic Senate, representing his homeworld of Champala. He considered himself an honest politician and strove to voice the wants and needs of his people in the Senate. Amedda was a member of the Rim faction led by Orn Free Taa, and as such, was successfully nominated by Taa to be elected to the position of Vice Chair in 33 BBY. His main duties were to provide Taa's faction with a means of control over Chancellor Valorum, who had been weakened by a debacle at Eriadu and a scandal involving money laundering. The support of Valorum's policies in the Senate degenerated, which effectively paralyzed the Chancellor's government. Palpatine, as his alter-ego Darth Sidious, once sent Darth Maul on a mission to eliminate Amedda because he was gaining political power and could potentially stand in the way of Sidious's plan. Palpatine's need for Amedda's death, however, evaporated when Palpatine became Chancellor. The following year Mas Amedda presided over the motion of a Vote of No Confidence in Valorum's leadership, as requested by Queen Amidala of Naboo following Senate inaction in response to the invasion of Naboo. Mas knew he couldn't become Chancellor himself, but he hoped to be able to manipulate the future Chancellor in order to aid the galactic populace. Then-Senator Palpatine claimed to Queen Amidala that Mas Amedda, like other politicians, was under the payroll of the Trade Federation; this remains unconfirmed. Mas Amedda in the Senate Rotunda in 32 BBY. Following Palpatine's election, Amedda continued to serve as Vice Chair for the duration of Palpatine's term as Chancellor. Mas fed his ideas to Palpatine, and they would wind up being used by the Head of State. But Palpatine was truly manipulating the Speaker. During the Separatist Crisis, the Military Creation Act was highly debated by the Senate. The discovery of a droid army on Geonosis, a clear threat from the Separatists, meant that action needed to be taken. Amedda was the first to suggest that Palpatine be granted emergency powers suggestion taken into consideration by Representative Jar Jar Binks. Service Under the Galactic Empire Amedda continued to serve during the Clone Wars, remaining in office even after the declaration of the Galactic Empire, acting as Palpatine's representative in the Senate. He was responsible for taking care of Palpatine's collection of Sith statues and decorations, having a fondness for antiques, presumably receiving a staff from the collection. This role included traveling to Yavin 4 to search for Sith relics; Amedda instead returned with some piranha beetles which delighted the Emperor. Following the Empire's formation he became one of the first members of the Inner Circle. Mace Windu suspected he might be Darth Sidious, but discovered his folly when the real Darth Sidious none other than Palpatine himself revealed himself and killed the Jedi Master. Sate Pestage and Mas Amedda, weeks into the Empire's reign. Mas Amedda was also present when Grand Master Yoda encrouched into Palpatine's office and the two dueled. He, however, did not witness the duel, having left before the first blow. Following the duel, Amedda was present with Palpatine in a Senate pod during the clone shock troopers' search for Yoda. He was then told by the Emperor to tell Captain Kagi to prepare his shuttle for departure to Mustafar. He continued to serve after the formation of the Galactic Empire, but his position was far less important than it had been in earlier years. Palpatine kept both Amedda and the Umbaran Staff Aide Sly Moore at his side, appointing them both to the original Imperial Interim Ruling Council. Post Endor Amedda was left in charge of Coruscant when the Emperor went to Endor. Following the deaths of Palpatine and Vader, Mas Amedda tried to keep the Empire together, but had little influence beyond Coruscant. He tried to surrender himself to Mon Mothma and Princess Leia, but they both refused to accept his surrender, telling him he needed to gain control of the Empire and surrender it to them. Life became very difficult for Amedda, who was held prisoner by Fleet Admiral Rax and the Imperial Security Bureau. After the Battle of Jakku and the death of Fleet Admiral Rax, Amedda surrendered the Galactic Empire to the New Republic. Amedda managed to not be charged with war crimes, but history would not look kindly upon him, branding him a weak willed puppet. Soon after he signed the Galactic Concordance Amedda was returned to Coruscant to act as a figurehead leader for the former Imperial throne world. Personality Honest, ambitious, fair but (as it turned out) cowardly politician, Senator Mas Amedda in charge of all "black deeds" Chancellor Palpatine (Darth Sidious), but did nothing to stop it and prevent the formation of the Empire. Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Aliens Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Anti-Villain Category:Pawns Category:Friend of the hero Category:Honorable Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Category:Weaklings Category:Hegemony Category:Elitist Category:Wealthy Category:Right-Hand